


Back to the Past

by BriMarie



Category: Phil of the Future
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pheely, Pining, Star-crossed, Time Travel, phil of the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: It's been 14 years since Keely Teslow and Phil Diffy had said their goodbyes. Phil said he'd come back for her, and he had intended to keep that promise.
Relationships: Phil Diffy/Keely Teslow, phil diffy and keely teslow
Kudos: 5





	Back to the Past

"Just a few more wires need to be connected and I'll be on my way. Gotta make it just at the right time or I probably won't be able to do this again!" Phil said as he fidgeted with wires and gizmos on a time machine. Back in 2006, he had promised Keely that he'd come back for her even if she was old.

It was 2137 in his time period which means he needs to go back to 2020 so that him and Keely were the same age. When they got to the future, the government had confiscated the Diffy's time machine due to the misuse of it. Phil was upset, but he understood why they took it. He wanted more than anything to come back to Keely so they can spend the rest of their lives together.

Even though it's been 14 years since he saw her, he still always had her on his mind. No other girl could compare to her. He tried to get over her, but he couldn't. Now he was 30, and he didn't want anymore time to be wasted. He just hoped she felt the same way because the time machine he created only works every few months, maybe even years.

He had already packed all the things he'd need to stay in the past for at least a year. His family didn't know his plans because he knew if he told them they'd either stop him or try to go back with him, which he didn't want. He hasn't decided whether or not he wanted to stay in the past with her or return to the future with her. Either way he wanted to be with her, and that's all that mattered.

He connected the last few wires together which made the machine glow up and begun to function accordingly. He smiled from ear to ear. "Yes! Everything is going as planned. Now I just gotta make it to the past before someone stops me." He said. He placed all his belongings in the machine and made sure the door in his garage was locked so no one could see what he was doing.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the outside of the garage. "Phil, are you in there? It's Pim. I need to borrow the wizard. Mine broke." Pim said. Phil began to panic. He was not letting her ruin this moment. "Uh yeah sure just a second!" Phil yelled back. He turned on all the switches and buttons to activate the machine. The time machine began to make loud noises he knew she'd hear.

She knocked again except more aggressively. "Phil what the hell is going on in there? Are you scheming something without me? No fair I want in!" She said. She grabbed a disintegrating ray and shot it at the garage door. Phil had already set it to go back in time. He looked out the window of the machine and locked eyes with his shocked sister. He saw her mouth his name through the window.

He simply waved and pointed at the note on the desk. Soon after, he entered a portal that lead him back to the past. Pim stood shocked for a minute not believing what she just witnessed. When she came back to reality, she walked over to look at the note he had left and read it out loud.

Dear family, government, and whoever this may concern,

I'm going back to the past for a while. I'm not telling you which year because you guys would try to find me. I've always felt like I belonged there for some reason. I finally fit in with a group of people and everybody was more social back then. I also met the love of my life in the past, and I'm not willing to live another day without her in it. I'm not sure if I intend to stay permanently or not, but I do know I'm staying for a long time. Mom and dad, I love you and I'll miss you. Pim, stay OUT of my stuff! I mean that; I will be watching with my wizard.

Love, Phil

Pim crumbles up the piece of paper and stomped on it. She crossed her arms and furiously began to walk to her parents house. They were not going to be happy about this one bit.

***

Phil abruptly landed in the middle of a park near his old house. It was midnight so luckily no one in the town was awake or around. He quickly pressed a button that disguises the time machine as a car and parked it on the street. He looked at his surroundings to see if anything had changed.

The houses were pretty much the same. He was just hoping he could find Keely in time, but first he had to rest for his big day tomorrow. He hopped in his car and fell asleep dreaming about a certain blond.

Phil woke up to his car being lifted off the ground. He fell back into the backseat of his car. "What the ever living fuck is happening?!" He yelled. He looked in front of him and saw a crane attached to the front of his car. The man must be towing his car. Phil opened the door and aggressively knocked on the truck drivers window.

"Hey buddy, try checking if someone is in the car before you tow it away huh?" Phil said. The man didn't seem amused by Phil's presence. "Look kid, I've got a busy day and I don't have time for your bs. You were parked in front of a no parking sign, so I towed you." The man explained.

"There's no no parking sign here! This spot has always been open for the public!" Phil said. The man pointed at the said sign. Phil was shocked by its presence. "Added that bad boy twelve years ago. You must not be from around here." The man said. "Yeah that's one way of saying it." Phil said.

"Look if you wanna pick it up, you have to come to the shop and pay $200." The man said. Phil grimaced. "The hell $200! That's ridiculous!" Phil said. "Hey I'm just the messenger." The man said. He waved at Phil and drove off. Phil groaned. "Shit! That's my way back to the 22nd century and all my belongings are in there."

He felt around in his pocket to see if he had any form of technology to help him. He was more than thrilled to find his phone, food spray, and a people tracker. This is all he needed to at least find Keely today. "Alright this should get me through the day. First breakfast." He pulled out the can and sprayed it into his hand. A bologna sandwich appeared in front of him.

"Delicious, now time to make sure this people tracker still works." He said. He turned it on but it began to glitch. He smacked it a few times hoping it'd work, but to no avail. "Shit. This day couldn't get any worse. Maybe this was a bad idea." He said. He threw the can away not realizing he had missed the trash can. The can had rolled far down the street far from where he was standing and he didn't even realize.

He put the tracker back in his pocket and began walking to Keely's house. Hopefully she still lives there. When he got to the front door, he knocked gently. The door opened and a man he was not familiar with appeared. The man looked at him skeptically. "Can I help you?" The man asked.

"I sure hope so sir. I'm looking for Keely Teslow. Is she here?" He asked. The man looked at him confused. "Who the hell is Keely Teslow?" The man asked in a southern accent. Phil frowned. "Oh does she not live here anymore?" He asked. The man shook his head. "Nope never even heard of her. We moved in after a family left in 2012. Sorry son." The man said.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for bothering you." Phil said as he walked down the stairs unto the next possible destination. The man waited til he was far away so he couldn't hear him laugh. A woman appeared behind the laughing man. "Carl what's so funny?" The older woman asked. Carl wiped his tear.

"Oh nothing I'm just pulling one of my pranks again. Some kid asked where Keely was and I told him I had never even heard of her. You should've seen the look on his face. He's so into her yet he doesn't know that she's taken." Carl said. The woman looked at him with disappointment. "Carl when the hell are you going to grow up?" She asked. He shrugged. "The day I die." He responded. "I'm telling Keely when she gets home!" The woman said.

"No babe that'll ruin the joke!" Carl said. "Don't you start with me Carl Teslow!" The woman said. "Ugh fine you're always ruining my schemes." Carl said and closed the front door.

***

Phil walked to the first restaurant him and Keely went to together. He remembers when she made him hide under the table so her friends couldn't see them. He's glad she moved past all that social class bs. He entered and looked around but unfortunately he saw nothing. He sighed.

"Keely where are you?" He whispered to himself. He was trying to think of possible places she could be. He thought of a park they liked to stroll through back in the day and ran towards it.

***

Keely was strolling through her favorite park reading a book she was editing about the world in the future. Ever since Phil left, she's been invested on certain inventions that didn't exist yet and wanted to see if she could somehow create those things herself. It made her feel somewhat closer to him since he was such a math and science nerd. She had went to study tech and journalism at a university in New York and she had been living there ever since.

She had decided to come back to her home town, Pickford, for the week so she can hang out with her grandparents who had taken over the house since her parents moved. She also was at the park to escape her annoying ex boyfriend who lives in the town. His name was Tanner, and he and her grandpa refuse to believe that their relationship is over, so he continuously bugs her.

Just when she had thought she had gotten rid of him, an annoying face appeared in front of her. "Hey babe, I've been looking all over for you. Haven't you gotten all 23 of my texts?" Tanner asked. She rolled her eyes. It's unbelievable how he couldn't take a hint. "Tanner we've been over this four million times now. I am not your damn girlfriend! Please get out of my life!" She yelled. She began to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait before you leave. I found this really cool food can. It's empty but I think this food can actually sprays full plates of food. Isn't that unreal?!" Tanner said. This actually did catch her attention. She snatched the can and noticed it immediately. It was definitely from the future and it was definitely recently used since the residue from the top of the can was still fresh.

She smiled, gripped her heart, and began tearing up a little. "Sorry babe, did I make you cry? Here I'll take the can and throw it away if it makes you so upset." Tanner said reaching for the can. She snatched it away and hid it under her coat. "The can doesn't make me sad; it makes me happy. Overjoyed actually. Thank you for giving this to me. This is truly incredible. And stop calling me babe." She said.

She walked away ignoring all the calls from Tanner behind her. She just knew he was out there looking for her. She just hopes he didn't come to her old house because she knows her grandpa definitely would've shooed him away. She always knew he'd be back for her she just didn't know when.

Honestly she was shocked she still had feelings for him after 14 years of separation. She just couldn't truly move on to another man since Phil. No one could compare to Phil Diffy. He was everything she wanted in a man and no one can change that. She still had her pepper shaker which always put a smile to her face when she saw it. She ran back to her house first because she figured that's where he'd go to check for her first.

She ran in the house which caught the attention of her grandparents. "Hey grandma Abby and grandpa Carl, did a guy about his tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes come to the door asking for me by any chance today?" She asked. Her grandma looked at her grandpa with a disappointed face. "See? I told you she'd be looking for him! Why'd you shoo him away?!" She said as she slapped his arm. "Ow!" He said rubbing his arm.

"What do you mean shoo him away? Phil was here?" Keely asked. Her grandma nodded. "That little fella was asking about you, but your grandpa here told him you were still dating that Tanner boy!" Her grandma said. She glared at her grandpa. "What? Am I wrong? You totally are dating Tanner. He's a great guy!" Her grandpa said. Keely scoffed. She was tired of the same old song and dance with him.

"For the last time grandpa, we are not together! Get over it! We broke up ages ago, and to be honest I should've never dated that prick. He cheated on me twice with people I knew! I don't get why you want me to continue dating an unfaithful man when there is literally the perfect guy out there looking for me. And now he might have already left because he thinks I'm taken. Thanks a lot grandpa." Keely said as she slammed the door behind her.

"What did I do?" Carl said. Abby slapped him upside the head and let out a series of swears under her breath as she walked away. "I'll never understand women." He said.

***

Phil felt defeated when he couldn't find her anywhere. He looked at all of the joints, her house, and the parks. He was starting to lose hope until he thought of the one last place that he didn't think of. "Oh my god I'm such an idiot! The tennis court! Duh!" He said. He ran a mile to the court where he and Keely used to play. When he arrived, he looked around to see if anyone was there.

At first he didn't see anything, but in the corner of his eye he spotted a tall blond on the other side of the court. He recognized that figure anywhere and he smiled from ear to ear. "Keely!" He yelled. The blond turned around and smiled when she saw him. "Phil!" She yelled back. They both entered the court and ran towards each other.

Keely practically jumped on Phil almost knocking him over in the process. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes. "I can't believe you're actually here! It's like a dream!" She said. He also had a few tears fall from his face. "I couldn't give up on you Teslow. You're the pepper to my salt, and I promised I would come back." Phil said. She chuckled.

"I'm surprised you remember the salt and pepper shakers." Keely said. "Are you kidding? I still carry mine around see?" Phil said as he pulled out his salt shaker from his pocket. "No way me too!" She said as she held up hers. "See? We were meant to be." Phil said smirking at her. She finally jumped off of him but didn't let go of him just yet.

They rested their heads on each other gazing into the others eyes. "I haven't moved on from you." Phil said. Keely blushed. "I'm happy to hear that because I was afraid you'd move on and forget about me and never return to see me again." She said. Phil cupped his hands on her cheeks. "I could never forget about you Teslow. You're unforgettable." He said. "Well I couldn't stop thinking about you for the past few years. I tried dating other men, but they just didn't cut it." She said.

"I plan on staying for a while this time since I get to control when I go back." Phil said. "You have your own time machine now?" She asked. "Sure do. I made it myself and I ohhh shit." Phil said. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I totally forgot my car time machine was towed earlier. I don't have money from this century to pay for it yet." He said. "It's fine I've got you." She said. "No I can't let you do that. I just have to make enough when I get a job here and pay for it." He said.

"No, no I insist. Consider this a welcome home gift." She said. She pecked him on the cheek which caused him to blush. "Man, I love you so much. I don't deserve you." Phil said. "Yes you do. I'm all yours til the end of the line." Keely said. They leaned in closer and finally locked lips. They pulled each other as close as they possibly could as they passionately kissed. They continued until they had to separate for air. They were both left breathless for a moment.

"I think that's the best kiss I've ever had." Keely said. Phil smirked. "Is that so?" He asked. She nodded. "Don't get too cocky on me Diffy. I'll leave." She joked. He chuckled. "You'd never leave me Teslow. I'm too cute; you said it so yourself." Phil said. She shrugged. "Damn you got me there." She said. They locked lips one last time except for a shorter amount of time. "Wanna go to one of our old joints and eat there? I'm starving." Phil asked. She nodded.

"Of course! It should be that restaurant we went to when we first met. That was the beginning of our friendship." Keely said. He smiled. "And the beginning of our relationship." He said. They locked arms and strolled to the restaurant. As they walked together, they caught up on all of the important events that happened in between the years.

They didn't know what to expect in their futures or if they were even going to work out as a couple, but it was all worth a shot.

***

A few years have gone by, and Phil was still in the past. He had moved in with Keely in New York where he was a high paying engineer for a variety of the arenas and theaters in NYC. Keely did become a reporter as the giggle predicted she'd be and was indeed engaged to Phil. They had been engaged for six months now and would be married in the summer of 2023.

Phil kept in contact with his family who finally came to terms with his decision to stay with her in the past for the rest of his life. His family was kind enough to send all of his belongings to him including things you can only have from the future and sold his property from the future.

Of course Phil still visited a few times and would occasionally bring Keely, and they'd do the same. Their system was perfect, and he couldn't be happier. It was ironic that his future would end up being in the past, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He looked at his soon to be wife as she was resting her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her and smiled. She was so perfect, and no one could compare. She felt a gaze on her and looked up at him. "What're you staring at Diffy?" She asked playfully. His facial expression remained serious as he pecked her lips softly.

"My future."


End file.
